howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zolly
Zolly (Z'''/ander and M/olly') is the romantic pairing of Zander Robbins and Molly Garfunkel. It is also known less frequently as '''Mander'. This pairing had only a few interactions on the show in the beginning, but they are shown to like each other later on. Its primary rival is Zevie. Zander founded his own group to rival The Perfs, so naturally the two leaders of their respective groups did not get along right away. It is indicated that the two begin to develop a growing interest in each other from that point on, in spite of their animosity. Supporters of this couple are known as Zollians. There is also a Zolly Wiki that's is currently in development. Zolly Moments How to Rock a Guest List *Molly tells Kacey that Zander looks "hot" as in "sweaty". *Molly gets very close to Zander's face when speaking to him. *Even if she didn't mean it, Molly says that she thinks what Zander usually wears is cool. *Zander cares specifically about what Molly thinks of how he looks. *Zander is prompted to take off his jacket when he hears that Molly likes his style. *Molly was standing very close to Zander. *Zander called Molly a lady. *Zander was telling Molly a story. *Molly said that she likes Zander's style. *Zander was happy when Molly said that, and was proud too. *When performing, Zander was standing close to Molly. *Molly and Zander both reached for Zander's jacket zip. *When they did this, their hands touched. *Zander listened when Molly told him to take off his jacket. *When talking, Molly smiled at Zander the whole time and didn't take her eyes off him. *Molly was telling Kacey that Zander looked hot, meaning that she was looking at him. How to Rock an Election *Zander asks Kacey if it was necessary to put her posters in front of Molly's, defending her and meaning that Zander didn't like Kacey ruining Molly's campaign. *Zander was clearly irritated when Kacey put her poster in front of Molly's. *Zander didn't like Kacey changing the subject about ruining Molly's campaign. *Zander 'oooooh'ed when Molly insulted Kacey. *Despite Kacey being a friend to Zander, he still 'oooooh'ed at Molly's insult towards Kacey, showing that he thinks her insults are really good. *At the end, when Molly came up to and walked away from Gravity 5, Zander was checking her out. *Zander was still turning his head and looking at Molly even after she walked away and everyone else were talking about something else. How to Rock a Prank *Zander kept on telling Kacey to end the feud with Molly. *Zander was the least enthusiastic to pull a prank against The Perfs. *Zander told Kacey that Molly did start the situation, but that Kacey continued it, defending Molly. *Zander looked upset when Dean and Molly were laughing together. *When Molly was looking for Zander, he showed up immediately. How to Rock a Secret Agent *After losing his bet with Nelson and Kevin, Zander goes to the dance wearing a dress and it turns out to be the same one that Molly (and Kacey) is wearing. How to Rock a Lunch Table *Molly makes eye contact mainly with Zander when she's picking on Gravity 5. How to Rock a Birthday Party *Molly is being nice to Zander, even if she has to be nice only with Kacey to get invited at her party. Zander, however, questions what happened. How to Rock Halloween *Molly starts flirting with Zander to prevent him from getting to Kacey. *Zander is pleased with the fact that Molly flirted with him in Kacey's dream. 'How to Rock a Love Song' *Zander leaves the cafeteria nervously at the same time that Molly is entering, even though neither interact the entire episode and he claims that he's going to Spanish. How to Rock Cee Lo *Zander cheers for Molly and The Perfs when they are performing. *Zander appears to consider Molly a worthy adversary. 'How to Rock a High School Sensation' *Zander comments that the Perfs have a catchy sound. *Zander admits that Molly is hot. *Molly looks away from Zander smiling. *Zander says he thinks she's "so beautiful." *Zander ask Molly if she tans. *Molly continues to smile at Zander. *Molly likes how Zander said an insult wrapped with a compliment. *Zander calls Molly 'baby'. *Zander poses for Molly. *Zander suggests that Molly and him should do a duet sometime. *Molly agrees with Zander. *Molly and Zander sit very close to each other at the lunch table. *Molly and Zander both rock back and forth near each other during the performance. *Zander and Molly high five each other. *Zander and Molly pose next to each other for the picture. *Molly leaves smiling at Zander. *In the episode, when Zander and Stevie high fived Molly appeared to be jealous. *At the end of the episode, Molly says 'See you around, Zander.' And the other members of Gravity 5 claimed it was a flirt. *While Molly was dancing during the performance, Zander kept on checking her out and smiling. *During the performance, Molly jumped next to Zander. *Molly asks Zander if he thought Popular was a good song. *Zander didn't want to say that he thought Popular was a good song in front of his friends, but at the same time he didn't want to say Molly's song was bad. *When they watched the audition tape back and Stevie leans on Zanders shoulder, Molly looks jealous. *They flirted a lot throughout this episode. 'How to Rock a Good Deed' *Molly and Zander high five each other. *Molly attempts to wipe the dirt off with Zander's shirt. *Zander looks at Molly. *When the everyone was watching Kacey walk around. Molly was standing behind Zander very closely. How to Rock Camping *Molly showed concern over Zander after he ate the berries. *Molly was helping find the keys to the bus so they could get Zander help. *Molly was helping to find the store with Zander's medication. *Molly rushed to the counter with Stevie and Grace when the gang got to the store for Zander's medication, even though she only asked for shampoo. How to Rock a Uniform *Besides Kacey, Molly and Zander seem the most disheveled about having to wear the uniforms. How to Rock a Tennis Ball *While Zander and Stevie sat next to each other on the trip to the court with Danny Mango, Molly and Zander sat next to each other on the return trip. *All three sat in the far back seat both times. *When ducking to hide from March, Molly and Zander leaned into each other. How to Rock Christmas *Zander wanted Kacey and Molly to end their feud. *Zander maybe wanted this to happen so that he could get closer to Molly and Kacey then wouldn't mind if they dated. Antagonistic moments How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Molly makes fun of Zander's ukulele. How to Rock a Prank *Zander tries not to get involved with Molly's feud with Kacey, but Molly calls him a dor k behind his back, causing him to retalliate by secretly tying her feet together. *While hiding under Kacey's blanket, it is indicated that Zander is trying to go after Molly with a fork in his hand. How to Rock Christmas *Zander has finally had it with Molly and Kacey fighting, so he helps Stevie trap Molly (and Kacey) in a dressing room, and tells them that no one will come out until they stop fighting. Trivia *Molly and Zander both have dogs. Molly's dog name is Peanut from How to Rock a Birthday Party and Zander's dog name is Lady from How to Rock a Love Song. *Molly and Zander are the leaders of their respective groups. Links to all Zolly Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for adult content! Read at your own discretion! *It's Too Late *Stage Kiss *Perf Down *Detention Confessions *How to rock summer camp! If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Gallery To view the '''Zolly '''gallery, click here. Category:Pairings Category:Rivals Category:Pairings with Zander Robbins Category:Pairings with Molly Garfunkel Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Enemy Pairings Category:Students Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Pairings with Rivals